


Missed Calls

by elletromil



Series: Texting with a dead man [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry and Eggsy have finally gotten together and Richard is happy for them, he really is. That's why he's getting drunk alone in a pub.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiProuvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiProuvaire/gifts), [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts), [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> I am finally back from my writing hiatus with another story in the Texting with a dead man verse! Seriously, when I got the idea for the first story, I never knew it would turned into a series and even less that it would become an ot3 story. But they've grown on me so much and I just cannot stand my characters being somehow unhappy so there.
> 
> Three more stories should follow soon, among them a christmas themed on that I'll post on the 25th ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Richard has no true recollection of walking from the shop to the pub, but considering how wet his overcoat is, there is no way he took a cab.

Not that it is a bad thing. A cab meant he would be traceable and right now, it’s best if he is alone.

The bartender is in front of him as soon as he sits down, greeting him with a nearly genuine smile on his face. He might not know the first personal detail about Richard, but he knows his face, knows he’s a calm drunk and, most importantly, knows his money’s good.

“Alone tonight?”

It’s not small talk, only a pertinent question to know if he should get a pint ready for his costumer’s younger companion or not.

Richard shakes his head before ordering for himself and he’s grateful for the man’s professionalism when his only reaction when he’s asked to leave the bottle of whiskey is to inquire if he drove here tonight and if so, to give him the keys now.

When the bartender comes back with the whiskey, the one that had been James’ favourite, Richard holds up a hand to stop him before he can leave to tend to the other customers and offers him a glass.

Richard makes his short toast with the bartender, the three words all the explanation the other man needs to deduce what he’s doing here tonight.

“To friends’ happiness.”

*

He had not knocked before getting into Eggsy’s office for two reasons. One, he wouldn’t do the young man the courtesy when Eggsy couldn’t be bother to do so himself. Two, the door had been wide open.

Which meant he had not taken a step inside the room that he had to stop dead in his tracks at the sight that had greeted him.

Maybe it shouldn’t have surprised him that much, after all he had been more than aware of the feelings shared by Eggsy and Harry from the very first moment he had seen them together after the loyalty test, but somehow he had let himself forget what lies between them.

Somehow, he had forgotten that his time with them was running out.

It had been all too easy to lose himself in new shenanigans with Eggsy, to rekindle his companionship with Harry. To be comforted and offer comfort in return.

They would never replace James, but they could be just as good for him as his late partner had been.

But intruding on their kiss had been a painful reminder that if he had come to care as much for them that he should start to call it love, the same could not be said for them.

It had been a small mercy that they had been too lost into their embrace to be aware of his presence and he had beaten a hasty retreat as soon as he got control over his limbs again, carefully closing the door behind him.

It was the least he could do to protect this private moment of intimacy.

*

A few hours later, Richard can no longer deny that he might have taken a couple of glasses too many. At least.

He would have no choice but to call a cab, not even trusting himself to walk home. Well, he thinks he would make it alright, but if his luck is to run out and he is attacked, he’s pretty sure he’ll only realise it once it’s too late and he’s dead in an alley.

He decides it’s time to be reasonable and call it a night, fishing out his phone from his jacket.

It’s only now that he realises that it must have been vibrating all night, judging from the amount of missed calls and voicemails he’s got. He doesn’t have to look to know who they are all from, since there’s only ever one person who calls him nowadays.

He’s tempted to call him back, ask Eggsy to come and get him. His thumb is hovering above the call button in fact when he remembers just why exactly he shouldn’t.

He can’t use the young man as a crutch anymore, can’t drag him down, not now that he’s got the happy ending he deserves. Same for Harry. His old friend has been selfless too many time for the sake of others, it is time for him to look out for himself and accept the love that is now his.

Maybe in a few months, when their relationship will have cemented and when Richard doesn’t yearn to pull them in for kisses anymore, maybe he’ll start hanging out with them again.

But now, now he blocks the number with a wince and decides that another glass of whiskey won’t be amiss after all.

***

Richard has never had a hangover and he doesn’t wake up with one that morning either.

Still, with the amount of whiskey he’s ingested (he might or might not have asked for another bottle and gotten it), he’s not entirely sober yet. Which is why he doesn’t realise at first that he isn’t in his bed.

There is a warm weight against his left side, the unmistakable weight of a curled body and he dreads opening his eyes to find out who his companion is. With any luck they’ll still be fast asleep and Richard will be able to make his exit with the sliver of dignity he still have left intact.

To think he had always prided himself in never having had a drunken one night stand… He’ll have trouble looking at himself in the mirror for a few days after hitting this new low.

He cracks an eye open and, for a moment, he simply cannot understand what he is seeing.

Somehow, he must still be dreaming because there is no way that Eggsy can be the one at his side, looking cozy and warm and oh so innocent in his sleep. There is no way that they can be both lying in Harry’s bed and no way the voice he can now hear gently humming from what he assumes is the kitchen downstairs can be his friend’s.

It doesn’t make sense and can only be fantasy.

A very detailed one, one where he can still feel the fading warmth from where Harry must have lied beside him before getting up, one where Eggsy’s cheek is as soft to the touch as he’s ever thought it would be.

The gentle contact is enough to wake Eggsy and he’s never been more beautiful than in this moment, smiling in contentment, still groggy from sleep.

“‘Morning,” Eggsy mumbles in greeting, one hand coming up to press against his, stopping him from breaking the contact between them.

Richard cannot answer anything, his breath stolen away by how soft and pleased Eggsy looks and before he can stop himself, he leans closer and brings their lips together in a chaste kiss, the kind he’s always favored.

Eggsy sighs dreamily when he leans away, his hand now on Richard’s cheek, his thumb slowly stroking his lower lip.

Richard can feel himself blush, in shame of what he had done, but he’s spellbound, unable to put distance between them like he should. It’s not like anyone can blame him however, not when he’s been dreaming of a moment like this one for longer than he’s comfortable admitting.

But Eggsy is with Harry and Richard refuses to come between them or worst, be pitied by them.

“Eggsy, we agreed to talk before doing anything like that,” Harry’s voice startles him and he must truly be out of it for not realising sooner that the other man is standing in the doorway, still in his pajamas and holding a breakfast tray. Guilt gnaws at him, but Harry only looks _happy_ , a gentle glow about him Richard isn’t sure he’s ever seen him with. He joins them in bed without a word and, after putting a mug of tea in Richard’s hands, leans around him to kiss Eggsy’s pout away.

They’re beautiful and so in love that it is nearly like a physical pain to be watching them together and Richard really doesn’t know what he’s still doing here.

And then, their kiss ends and they both turns to him and their expression don’t change, except Harry’s gets a little bit more longing and Richard doesn’t miss how his eyes seem to be drawn to his lips and he can feel himself blushing again for an entirely different reason.

He’s hit suddenly with a blurry memory of the two men half-carrying him through nearly empty streets, of soft words and promises that he won’t ever lose them if he opens himself up to them, that they will never give up on him him if only he chooses to trust them.

A blurry memory of arms around his waist that clings slightly too hard and his head resting against a shoulder, hiding in the crook of a neck.

He doesn’t remember if he’s called them in the end or if they’ve tracked him through the GPS of his glasses, but the important thing is, he needed them and they came to him.

They came to him, brought him to their home, welcomed him into their bed even if nothing happened. They were there for him when he didn’t want to admit he needed them and if he had not been in love yet, Richard would have fallen for them right this moment, for their eyes full of love and their willingness to let him choose for himself.

When he leans in to kiss Harry, their noses bump together as if neither of them has ever kissed anyone before and Eggsy giggles at their awkwardness, but it’s exactly what makes it one of the best kisses he’s ever had.

They settle back to eat breakfast and Richard relishes the fact that, for once, he’s the one who’s got fed after a night of drinking.

They don’t talk for a long time, sharing a comfortable silence instead.

Talking will come soon enough anyway.

Now is the time for simple happiness.


End file.
